The Haunted Palace
by SunsetStarlight
Summary: Grimmjow is king of a war weakened people.  Ichigo hates the monsters Grimmjow rules. And Halloween isn't just a holiday.  Humans are about to find out what inspired it.  Sorry if the summary is bad ;D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first try at fan fiction so please be kind. The characters may be OOC, so be prepared. This is rated M for later yaoi chapters if I decide to continue this story. Sooo, here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

The Haunted Palace by Edgar Allan Poe

And travellers now, within that valley

Through red-litten windows see

Vast forms that move fantastically

To a discordant melody,

While, like a ghastly rapid river,

Through the pale door

A hideous throng rush out forever

And laugh - but smile no more.

From The Haunted Palace.

Hueco Mundo. The realm of darkness and silvery sand made so by the constant shining of the moon. The still air would occasionally tremble with bellowing and haunting cries. The cries of a soul deformed and abandoned. Tormented and twisted. Hollow.

Hueco Mundo. The realm of darkness that is a place of existence for monsters. Monsters who had once been human, yet they'd been a monster for so long there was almost no connection. Some took their forms after animals and insects. Others resembled no animal or insect any human could recognize.

In a castle made of a pale lavender-white stone sat a creature who was King and Master of his kind, Ruler of the Realm, High Alpha of Hueco Mundo. He sat on a throne shaped out of the bones of his past enemies. Leather pants clung to the skin and thick rippling muscle of his legs. Clunky leather boots with heavy buckles were smoothed over his calves up to his knees. A leather fishnet long sleeve shirt was tight against his skin, taught tan skin and roving plains and ripples of muscle peeking through. The skin of his neck was flawless, which led up to a strong jaw and chin, which in turn rested on a large and strong hand. Hair the color of midnight or the deep of the ocean was braided in the back to rest along his spine to his hips, leaving the rest to fall around his face and on his cheeks. Light pink lips, a straight nose, high cheek bones, and amazing eyes. If you took every color blue possible and mixed them together, it would be the color of those eyes, always flickering.

This creature, who even though he was male was no man, was the one who would decide if the world of humans would flourish or perish.

This creature called Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ichigo hated October, especially Halloween. He stood there in the park, autumn leaves and wind flowing around him in a complicated dance. He wore a skin tight black t-shirt and black elbow length fingerless gloves. His black jeans were straight legged and tucked into untied leather army boots, his leather jacket lay on the ground where he'd dropped it earlier. A single red diamond earring pierced his right ear. The precious diamond had originally belonged on his mother's wedding ring, but after her death, his father had given it to him. Ichigo had taken it to be made into an earring since he was never getting married.

Long and slim amber-skinned fingers brought a lit cigarette to plump, slightly pouting pink lips. Dark brown eyes glared at the dancing leaves and wind as Ichigo inhaled smoke that he'd tasted so many times, it didn't even calm him anymore. It was nothing more than another bad habit like wrecking his room every time he had that nightmare, the one about the monster that looked like him, or leaving home for months and just wandering the streets and getting into trouble.

The wind quickly blew away the exhaled smoke and Ichigo rubbed the twisted scar underneath his shirt, remembering why he hated October.

_His mother, his beautiful mother, held his tiny hand as the monster cornered them. It's face looked like bone and glowing red eyes glared at them as its claws lashed out and ripped his mother apart. Ichigo was so afraid , he couldn't even gather the breath necessary to scream as the claws then cut across his own body._

Ichigo could be called lucky in that only the tip of the claw had skimmed him; deep enough to expose his intestines and bruise them, but not enough to rupture them. So after a long hospital stay, he was dubbed a survivor and left with a very large scar. All that was left of his mother was blood and the finger her wedding ring had been on.

Every Halloween after that, throughout his childhood, he underwent severe panic attacks that led to seizures. He could never understand why people dressed up like the thing that ate his mother.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo shook out of his reverie and turned towards the familiar voice. Ishida Uryu. His black hair was long in the front and short in the back. He was pale and skinny with calculating blue eyes with a superior gleam that was in no way dimmed by his glasses. They weren't friends in any way, but Ishida knew about the monsters too. And that was enough.

His cigarette was half ashes by now, and Ichigo threw it to the ground, rubbed it out, and picked up his jacket.

"Come with me." Ishida said coolly. "Your sister has become worried that you were going off on one of your escapades. She asked me to find you."

He and Ichigo walked side by side on the pathway out of the park. Ishida's pale slim finger pushed up his glasses.

"I am not your keeper nor your sister's servant, so I would appreciate it if you handled your business, Kurosaki."

Ichigo sighed and ran his free hand over his spiky orange hair with copper highlights.

"I didn't ask for you to come here, Uryu, and even if Yuzu asked you to, you still didn't have to do it."

"Well, even I am moved by the distress of a female. It is a man's crying and whining that I can't stand."

Ichigo chuckled.

"No wonder you hate my chichi."

Nelliel walked quickly down the ghostly, shimmering hallways towards the Throne Room. Her dark green hair cascaded down her back in waves. Tight black shiny leather hugged every curve of her voluptuous figure. The suit was long sleeved. Her midriff, front and back, was covered by tiny criss-crossing black chains that connected the top half of the suit to the leather around her hips.

Thick knee-high leather boots with thick and high soles completed the outfit. A red line lay beneath her steel gray eyes, from cheek to cheek, across the bridge of her nose. The doors to the Throne Room were already open as she walked through. She kneeled, but that was only for formalities sake. She and Grimmjow were long past that.

"Hey, little sister."

His voice carried heat and death like the life's blood of the dying. Every word echoed with a rumble from his chest. Nelliel stood and walked closer to the Throne and the man who had adopted her, all those years ago, as part of his own blood family. Nelliel was the only one in all of Hueco Mundo with a claim to Grimmjow's Throne. She was her older brother's second in command.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" she asked in her serious voice. "What will you do?"

Grimmjow leaned back in the chair that he hated. He sighed in boredom and annoyance.

"I would need to send all of you out to gather all of the others. That kind of organization will take time and energy, Nell. Are you willing to risk us making it to the Human World only to expire?"

"Are you?" Nell asked angrily, eyes flashing. "The weak souls we've had to live off of all these years aren't cutting it, Grimm. We're already significantly weakened by the war-"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Grimmjow bellowed, standing to his feet and walking towards his sister with angry eyes and a scowling face. "That fucker Aizen and those traitors could never make me weak."

"Even if you are not, your subordinates are. It is time we gathered our Kanpeishiki. Szayel has found a place in the Human World that is thick with powerful spiritual pressure, the souls are strong there. It's called Karakura Town. Starrk has observed that our Kanpeishiki hasn't been completely forgotten. The children of their world celebrate a day called Halloween, where they dress up like us at night and travel the streets."

Grimmjow grinned at the thought of those fools celebrating the day his kind used to go out and eat them. Just the thought of how idiotic it was tickled him so much he had to let loose a chuckle that quickly turned into his trademark cackle. Nelliel smiled brightly at him, happy that he was happy. Yet even with a happy smile, there was dimness and emptiness in her eyes that sobered him quickly. His world blue eyes were hard and his voice commanding.

"Do it, Nelliel. You have my permission. Gather the Kampeishiki."

A/N: Well that's it. Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue. Oh, and Kampeishiki means a military parade in Japanese and Chichi means father in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A special thanks for the five who reviewed my story ;D and I am equally thankful for the many who are following my story on story alert. I hope I didn't take too long updating.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters.

"IIICHIIGOOO!"

Ichigo nonchalantly slammed his fist into his crazy old mans face. Isshin fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Stupid chichi."

Ichigo looked over at his little sister, Karin. She had black hair like their idiot father and Ichigo's trademark glower. Karin sat at the kitchen table, eating an apple and reading a sports magazine.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. Karin didn't bother looking up.

"She said something about getting a good look at the strange man in the clinic."

'What?' Ichigo thought as he stepped out of his boots. 'She's alone in a room with a strange man?' He was in the clinic next door so fast that he didn't get to see Karin's deepening scowl.

Yuzu was pulling a blanket over an unconscious man with vivid red hair. Yuzu was wearing a little nurses outfit, her light brown hair was tucked under her cap as she hummed an old children's song their mother used to sing.

"Yuzu." Ichigo said.

Yuzu stopped humming and turned around with a bright smile.

"Ichi-nii." she whispered. "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried."

Ichigo sighed and sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Yuzu." He glanced more closely at the man. He looked to be in his early twenties with tan skin and tribal tattoos on his neck and face. The rest of his body was under the blanket. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Chichi found him slumped over on the doorstep. He was badly injured, but chichi fixed him up. He hasn't woken up yet."

"No I.D.?"

Yuzu shook her head sadly. "Don't know. Maybe chichi knows." she perked up. "Can you look after him while I start dinner?"

"Sure, Yuzu, what are ya makin'?"

She beamed. "It's a surprise."

Yuzu began to hum to herself again as she left the room. Ichigo watched the stranger sleep, deep even breaths becoming louder and louder in his ears. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

_A wavering, watery voice whispered to him. All around him was darkness and freezing cold. It was the nightmare again._

"_King." the voice said. "I'm gonna kill ya. Then I'll be the only one."_

"_Who are you?" Ichigo yelled._

"_You're a weakling. Those monsters killed ya moms, whatcha gonna do about it? Brood? Play the boy who thinks he's tough?" The voice cackled. "You're a sheep, Ichigo. The only difference between you and the rest of the sheep is that you have your eyes open. That only means you can feel true fear at the sight of what's gonna eat ya."_

_The voice cackled again, high and insane._

"_Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Ichigo screamed, turning in endless circles trying to see something, anything in the darkness. He regretted it. Just as he regretted it every time he was tortured with this nightmare. Glowing yellow iris's against black appeared right in front of his face. Pale silvery white hair spiked around a face with white skin stretched over it. A face that was identical to his. White lips stretched almost too wide into an insane grin, showing the black insides of it's mouth._

"_You may have forgot about me, King. But I'll never forget about you."_

Ichigo woke up screaming. He stood and picked up the chair to throw it, but was stopped mid-swing by strong, tan, black inked hands. Ichigo looked up into the stranger's burgundy eyes. There was anger, concern, and pain in them. He glanced down a muscled chest, that yes indeed a canvas for more tattoos, to see all the bandages wrapped around the man's middle. White hospital pants hung low on his hips and the thin material hid nothing but the color of his skin. Ichigo dropped his hands as if burned. The man set the chair down.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" the man asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. Ichigo sighed harshly and ran his hands over his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry man, but it's got nothing to do with you. Were you hurt?'

The man smirked and scratched his head.

"Nah. I didn't reopen anything. Still sore though." He sat his hand on his lap. "What's your name, kid?"

Ichigo leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest with an even deeper frown.

"Don't call me, kid, old man. And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

The former disgruntled look on the man's face at being called an old man now morphed into shining eyes and a wide grin. Ichigo was now used to this reaction from assholes everywhere. Doesn't mean he liked it.

"Oi!" he grumbled. "What's that stupid look on your face for, old man? Going senile?"

"Senile! Old man!" the stranger yelled in anger. "I'm not old, just mature. At least I'm not some wanna be punk kid with a name that means strawberry!"

Ichigo stood ramrod straight, already disliking the guy.

"It does not mean strawberry, it means number one guardian! I'll show you a punk kid! I'll go over there and beat your face in!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Ichigo calmed immediately and his face softened as he looked at his little sister.

"Yes, Yuzu?"

She put on her stern face.

"You can't yell and argue with patients, Ichi-nii. He might reopen his wounds and get hurt again."

The strange man grinned at this with a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, Ichi. I might get hurt again."

Yuzu turned to him. "You should lye back down. Ichigo will bring you some dinner." she smiled at Ichigo. "Won't you Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo looked surprised.

"Uh…right, I guess."

"Thank you, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo waved over his shoulder as he left to get the red-haired assholes dinner.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Grimmjow stared at the ever present moon, hating the feeling of sitting still, of waiting and doing nothing. He'd wanted to help gather the Kanpeishiki as well, but he needed to keep his strength so that he could open the gargantua for them all when they got back. Nell had gone north, Starrk went south, Nnoitra went west, and Ulquiorra had gone east. Szayel was in the Human World collecting more information about Karakura Town. After the war with Aizen, they were all that he had left. Nelliel was family, Starrk figured Aizen would make him do more work, and Nnoitra was….Nnoitra. As for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow had no idea why he had stayed. There was no telling why that emotionless asshole did anything.

He pulled the braid out of his hair and let it fall over his face, shoulders, and chest. Arai. He thought of Arai. The boy he had found so long ago, but not too long. Arai who was so much like him from his smile to his attitude. The kid was even a bit more extreme than he was. Arai with the sad and abandoned expression and the glowing untamed eyes. He grinned at the memory.

_Grimmjow had been walking alone, looking for any stragglers of Aizen's. His blood was still running hot and he wanted a fight. Against the curves and waves of silvery sand, he spotted a young boy lying on his side. He used his sonido technique to get to the boy and gazed at him, his feline curiosity coming to the fore._

"_Oi, kid. What're ya doin' here?"_

_The kid's eyes opened, but didn't look at him._

"_Heh. You're not human, but you're not like me either." Grimmjow kicked the boy in his side, then followed him to the dune a few feet away where he landed. "Where ya come from kid?"_

_Nothing._

"_Ya got a name?"_

_Silence._

"_Tch. Come from nowhere and got no name. Maybe you are in the right place. Only the twisted and abandoned souls end up here."_

_The boy then looked at him. His face was sad, but there was a hot glare in his eyes that Grimmjow liked. He chuckled._

"_What someone shows on their faces is meaningless, kid." Grimmjow told him seriously. "The truth of a person is always in the eyes."_

_The kid still remained quiet. Grimmjow would never quite know what made him do what he did next._

"_I'll name you Arai, for your eyes." He picked the boy up and held him under his right arm. "You belong to me now."_

Arai had gone from his child, to his crazy kid brother, to his completely insane best friend. They didn't get to see each other often now. Arai did his own thing on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. Every time Grimmjow asked for specifics, Arai would just say that he was getting stronger. Grimmjow could appreciate wanting strength and power, but who the hell did he want to kill? No one pushed themselves so hard without someone in mind. He had a feeling that Arai would be visiting soon. He always seem to know when serious shit was happening. As for Grimmjow? He'd have to do what he hated for a bit longer.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Renji. That's my name."

The red-head had finished his dinner and was now laying back on the bed with drowsy eyes. Ichigo watched him awhile, getting nervous with those drowsy eyes being trained on him so intensely.

"Want a picture?" he growled.

Renji's grin lit up his entire face.

"Got any naked ones?"

Ichigo blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"No, but I have my foot that I'll shove down your throat!"

The red-haired bastard smirked.

"Oh, but I'd rather have your di-"

The door opened to reveal Karin in her pajamas, carrying a sheathed sword. She walked over to Renji and handed it to him.

"The idiot said to give you this."

Renji accepted it and placed it next to him on the bed. Karin left, but not before shaking her head at Ichigo's red and scowling face.

"What does a perverted old man need with a sword?" Ichigo sneered.

Renji's expression turned grim and he looked away.

"Nothing you would know about, kid."

"Why so serious, Renji? Are you some kind of murderer?"

Renji glared at him.

"I'm not answerin' a stupid question like that." He lapsed into silence with a thoughtful look on his face. "I like you, you're level-headed. I want you to answer me honestly, do you believe in spirits?"

Ichigo frowned and thought of the thing that ate his mother. He'd always called them monsters, but not everyone could see them, so maybe they were spirits. He wasn't sure.

"It's a possibility." he hedged.

The red-head looked skeptical, but sighed and continued.

"I belong to a tribe of people who worship a creature called the Soul King. We call ourselves Soul Reapers, and the Soul King gives us our powers. We kill monsters, Ichigo, monsters that eat humans for their souls. We call them Hollows." He watched Ichigo's face, but it was carefully blank. "Each of us has a sword that has it's own power. Mine is named Zabimaru." He chuckled sadly. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Ichigo nodded vigorously. "But not because you say you kill monsters." he explained. "You see, I know that monsters are real, one ate my mother."

There was a tense and awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Renji said softly.

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't be. Why did you tell me all of that anyway?"

Renji sighed and sat up.

"It's not just coincidence that I ended up on your doorstep, Ichigo. We're planning to go to Hueco Mundo, where the Hollows live, and we need more strong fighters. I felt you, your spiritual pressure is amazing and with some training you could rival an Elder."

"But I'm not a Soul Reaper."

Renji leaned forward in earnest.

"But you are, Ichigo. It's in your blood. All we need to do is trigger it."

Ichigo's face was smoothed out into a thoughtful expression as he crossed his arms.

"And how would you do that?"

"I'd have to stab you with my sword."

Renji's face was completely serious, but Ichigo scowled anyway.

"If this is some elaborate pick up line, you perverted old man, I'll-"

"No, no, no." Renji promised while laughing. "I didn't mean it that way. Though I wouldn't say no to you."

Ichigo scoffed. "Doesn't matter. I can say no to you. And I'm not letting you stab me; with either sword."

"But don't you want to keep those monsters from doing to others what they did to your mother? It won't even hurt, Ichi. We could really use you-"

"That's right." Both of them jumped at the sound of Isshin's voice. They hadn't even heard the door open. "All you would do is use him, burn him out until he had nothing left, and then abandon him."

Renji opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly at the sight of Isshin's glaring eyes. Isshin turned to his son.

"Ichigo, I know how things work with them and that's why I left. All it ever is, is war and blood with them. I don't want that for you, I've never wanted that for you."

Ichigo stared at his father, brown eyes gleaming.

"You mean you're a Soul Reaper?"Isshin shook his head. "I was, but its fading. Slowly but surely. I _did _hunt down the Hollow that killed your mother, though."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know about something that you weren't going to have anything to do with, Ichigo. I can forbid you until my lungs collapse, but I know you son, and you're going to do what you think is right regardless of what I say." He smiled. "But I'll try anyway. Please don't join them, they're just a different kind of monster."

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed for several seconds, before he just shook his head. Isshin stood and looked hard at Renji. He rose his spiritual pressure slightly, making the red-head gasp and shake on the bed.

"You tell Yamamoto that he will respect my son's decision, whatever that may be, or I will find him and I will kill him." He let his spiritual pressure dissipate. "Now get some rest, you're injured."

Moments later, Ichigo and Renji were alone once more. Ichigo in stunned silence and Renji no longer gasping, but still shaking.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry if the story is starting off too slow for you. Arai means wild, untamed in japanese. Hopefully the plot isn't too transparent.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters

Ichigo glanced at his calendar as he pulled his blue denim jeans on. October 28th. Two days since he learned about Soul Reapers and his Father's connection to them. Two days since Renji had given him his number with a sad, hopeful smile on his lips. Three days until Halloween. He pulled on his dark grey t-shirt and black hoodie, then walked quickly downstairs and slid on his boots before walking out the door.

Finding Renji's number in his contacts on his phone as he walked down the sidewalk, he called. It rang twice before Renji answered.

"Made a decision yet?"

"No. I can't say that I trust you, because I don't, but I want to meet the others."

Renji sounded surprised. "You mean the tribe?"

Ichigo's stride slowed as he scowled extra deeply.

"What do you think, idiot? I'm not gonna just agree to this because you say that it'll be fine and no worries."

Renji sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll have to ask the chief. I'll get back to you in an hour."

"Whatever."

Ichigo closed his phone and reached for the ever present pack of cigarettes in the pocket of all his jackets and hoodies. He put one in his mouth and lit it with the lighter from his pants pocket. The smoke still tasted the same and still didn't mean shit. He began to wonder if it was enough to just hate the monsters, or Hollow whatever's. Hate was a bit passive-aggressive, but did he really want the power to go around killing them off? Would he be indebted to this Yamamoto his chichi had spoken of? Ichigo didn't like that idea, not at all. In his mind, the only person he ever owed anything to was his mother. And she was dead.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

A thick cloud of sand and shadow, large enough to block out the tiny bit of light the moon managed to shed, was heading towards him. He hadn't moved from his spot on the rock since seeing off his subordinates. He'd stayed in a half dream state; not awake but not asleep either. Narrowed blue eyes watched the thick cloud, blood heating at the sound of the mournful and hungry cries of his Hollows. Grimmjow had been like them once, in form at least. He didn't necessarily _care _about them, but he was fond of the fact that they were once of a kind. As of yet, they were still far away and would not kneel before him for a while yet. Still. Things were going much more quickly than he'd expected.

He growled to himself. They wouldn't have had to do this at all if Aizen had kept to his own shit, but the stupid fuck had a problem with the Soul King and had wanted to use Grimmjow and his Espada to annihilate the Soul Reapers.

He sneered. Those disgusting do-gooders were so full of themselves. They thought that the Soul King only catered to them, but they were wrong. Their arrogance would be their downfall. The Soul King catered to _all _souls, including the disposed of ones. Why else would he give souls to humans? For his kind to eat and for the dip shits to protect. Aizen had figured it out, and the truth had driven him insane.

Grimmjow grasped his sheathed sword tightly, Pantera humming with his rise of aggravation. Kampeishiki was a rare and dangerous thing. Many millennia ago, it had been gathered just to kill humans and glut themselves on souls. They would also kill as many caretakers as they could. This Kampeishiki gathering was in no way for pleasure, he probably wouldn't even enjoy it. Killing because you wanted to was alright, but killing because you _had _to? Grimmjow didn't see the fun in that at all.

Maybe he'd find himself a good bitch while he was in the Human World. He hummed at the thought. Sex was scarce among Espada, being as though most had betrayed him and died, and they wanted to find their mates. Grimmjow himself didn't want a mate nor did he believe in the idea of one. He just wanted a good fuck, and he figured that was all "mates" were; _very _good fucks that no one wanted to let go of. He'd find himself a nice lithe boy to slide his cock into, then he'd kill him and eat him. A wicked smile stretched Grimmjow's lips. He hoped the boy fought. He always liked fucking better when it got violent.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Renji drove him to a mansion that was located at the end of a narrow pathway in Karakura Forest. The mansion was built out of dark grey blocks of stone, but no mortar was used. The tattooed red-head noticed Ichigo's straying eyes.

"There's no mortar." he told him. "So the stone blocks have to be cut perfectly and fit together like a puzzle. This way of building hasn't been used since ancient times."

The both got out of the car and walked quickly to the double doors. Ichigo noticed how quiet the mansion was, like it had just been built and left empty. The notion was soon thrown out of his head by the sound of a shrill scream coming from the mansion. Seconds later the doors flew off their hinges, causing Ichigo and Renji to duck, and a body flew out as well.

'It must have been from the impact.' Ichigo thought. 'But what has the strength to throw a man to _make_ that kind of impact? Those doors were made of _steel.'_

As the dust cleared, Ichigo could see a insanely tall man with broad shoulders, one with a lump on it, and tall spiky hair. He wore leather biker pants, boots, and a long sleeved black shirt. The man moved closer and his hair tinkled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look.

'Are those bells in his hair?' he thought incredulously. 'Yes, those are bells. And what's with the way he's grinning at me? I wonder where he got that scar and what his eye looks like under that eye patch.'

The monstrous man walked steadily over to them and Ichigo could finally make out a pink haired toddler clinging to the mans shoulder.

"Kenny! Kenny!" the toddler yelled. "Ken-chan's the best!"

The man grinned wider and laughed with insanity. Once he'd calmed down as much as an insane person can, he looked at Renji.

"Hey weakling, who's this you got with ya?"

Renji glared at the toddler carrying man and grabbed Ichigo around the bicep.

"Come on, Ichigo. We've got a meeting to attend."

He then proceeded to drag the orange head towards the doors, but Ichigo wasn't the follow the leader type. He'd always hated that game, so he pulled Renji back with the grip on his arm and punched him in the throat. Hard.

Renji instantly let go, falling to the ground and gurgling. Ichigo took a second to wonder if he'd smashed anything, but he was interrupted by a childish giggle and a deep rumbling laugh from a chest that felt like it was right behind him. He turned quickly to be eye to eye with a black clothed chest.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki."

Ichigo stepped back so he could see the man's face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Why did you throw that man through the doors?"

Kenpachi grinned and shrugged.

"He was weak and in my way. You don't act like a weakling though you look like one."

Ichigo decided to take that as a compliment. He knew that if one were to describe him without making his sex clear, most would assume that he was a girl. A soft skinned, warm looking, scowling girl. Even so, he may be small and he may be lithe, but he was definitely not dainty. He could break a man's face with the best of them. Ichigo slid a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it before remembering that a toddler was in the vicinity. He was about to stomp it out, but Kenpachi told the girl to go play.

The orange head inhaled the familiar smoke and gestured with his head to Kenpachi's face.

"So what happened to your eye?"

"Nothing. I wear it to make it harder to fight my opponents, just like with the bells."

"Does it work?"

"Nah, they're still weaklings."

Ichigo nodded dubiously and watched as Renji stood and struggled to talk.

"Wanna fight me sometime?" Kenpachi asked. "Come find me when you're stronger."

Then Kenpachi walked away in the same direction the little girl had run off in. Renji was still choking, and his throat was swelling alarmingly. He pointed in the direction of the doorway and walked off. Ichigo followed him.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter. Part of the problem was writers block and the other was computer issues. Things will pick up in the next chapter, I promise ;D

And Thank You to all the reviewers and story alerts, and the favorites as well; I write for you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter. In order to make up for the long wait, I've decided to make this chapter longer than the rest. Also, I must give credit to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for doing a short brainstorm with me and giving me the ground work of Ichigo and Grimmjow's first meeting! Thank you :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

Yesterday left Ichigo confused and a bit disoriented. Meeting all of those strange people. A few of them looked down on him, like the stoic Byakuya and cold Toshiro. He had really connected with the small and crazy Rukia, but he didn't know if that was enough reason for him to trust the Soul Reaper tribe. The leader, Yamamoto, was clearly the type to expect complete obedience and subservience; there would probably be severe punishment if any of them even glanced off the path he had laid out for them. And they all seemed to accept it, even crave it.

Watching the sun rise and smoke drift from behind his lips, Ichigo knew that he just couldn't be a part of their tribe. He didn't have a subservient bone in his body and had no urges to develop any. No matter how much power someone had or how esteemed they were, it did not mean that they were better than him or deserving of his respect. Anyone could do wrong and make mistakes. Ichigo had his own mind and he took full advantage of that fact.

No. He would not join the Soul Reapers, even though that meant that he wouldn't have the power to kill the monsters called Hollows. He sighed softly, chocolate eyes lowering from the sunrise to his bare legs with tears glimmering on the surface. He quickly closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling, but a few were caught in his lashes, shining like jewels in the light of the sun.

After his shower, Ichigo dressed in a black beater, black skinny jeans, and black low-heeled ankle boots. His red diamond earring glittered in his ear; he never took it out, not even to sleep. He then put on a simple leather choker with a D-ring. Connected to the D-ring was a silver charm in the shape of a grinning skull with red eyes. He grabbed a light black jacket, put the hood up, and walked downstairs.

Yuzu was already making breakfast, but Ichigo didn't have much of an appetite. He walked past her to the refrigerator, mumbling a hello to her sunny greeting, and grabbed himself a small can of orange juice. Snapping it open, he began to drink it as he walked out of the back door. The scowling orange-head had no real plans, so he decided to just head to the park and maybe call Renji to tell him his decision.

The morning's had been unusually quiet for a while now. Ichigo hadn't been seeing as many monsters as he used to lately. Renji had said that the Hollows were going to gather and attack, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. Not even the wind was stirring. He threw his empty orange juice can into a trash bin he walked past and grabbed his cigarette pack out of his jacket pocket. Lighting it up, he inhaled deeply, calmed by the feel of routine.

Walking into the park area, Ichigo let himself think that maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Grimmjow's facial expression was as stern and serious as it could ever get. His Espada were back, each with their section of Hollows screaming and howling behind them. The sight filled his body with a warm tingle of pride. And he was proud to see the Hollows all gathered. He was proud the way one would be if they were looking at a particularly intelligent favored pet. The King of Hueco Mundo could put one or millions down without a problem, but he'd still be able to rub the bone masks of the ones he hadn't killed.

Even so, the sight of his Espada is what ripped through him. Nell, Starrk, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Szayel were well worn out and barely keeping their feet. The only thing keeping them standing was sheer willpower and their sense of dignity; they would not show weakness before their King. And Grimmjow was proud of them too, immensely proud, not that he would ever tell them so. He couldn't hate Aizen enough for what he did and the consequences they had to suffer. Aizen, Kaname, and Gin. He knew for a fact that the first two were dead, but the fate of Gin was unknown. He'd turned on Aizen in the end though, so Grimmjow didn't waste too much time looking for him and things would continue as they were as long as Gin made no moves that Grimmjow didn't like.

Ulquiorra, pale skin paler than usual and vivid dark green eyes tired and glassy, stepped forward. Gleaming blue eyes fixed on him with an intense stare. Ulquiorra then kneeled, shocking Grimmjow to his core because Ulquiorra never kneeled, he thought he was better than every one else, definitely not the kneeling type. Yet the gesture did as he had intended, for he now had his King's undivided attention.

"Grimmjow, will we go now? We need nourishment before we completely expire."

Grimmjow watched his shivering body and nodded. He would have to make the first kills for his Espada and feed them until they were strong enough to kill on their own like they were his children. The thought of children made him think of Arai once again, wondering where he was and if he would show up. He started to open the Gargantua, but ceased the effort before it could begin to form. He locked his eyes with Nelliel's and she nodded.

"Rest." He told them. "Get your bearings."

His Espada slumped to the sand immediately, falling into a light doze. Grimmjow sat down next to his little sister and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a small, exhausted smile. It hurt his body to see her that way; no doubt her body was hurting much worse though and with all his power, there was nothing he could do. There was no wand or magic to make her hurt and exhaustion disappear; that kind of skill was more down Gin's line of expertise.

"I'll feed you, Nell." He told her softly. "Don't worry, I'll feed all of you."

Szayel's golden eyes, now dull with exhaustion, flickered at that. No matter how tired he was, he never stopped being nosy and inquisitive.

"Of course you will." He said wryly. "Who else would you lord it over if you didn't? The Hollows aren't much in the way of conversation."

Grimmjow's softened expression turned hard and he glared at the pink haired scientist Espada.

"I can leave you for last, Szayel. Don't fuckin' push me."

The pink haired Espada smirked, but closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut. Grimmjow settled his face against Nell's dark green hair, loving the scent of one of his chosen kin; he almost purred. Nelliel soon dozed off as well as the other Espada and some of the Hollows. By the time blue-eyed king slipped into a light doze himself, he felt the approach of a familiar spiritual pressure. A spiritual pressure that lit up his eyes and caused him to grin wildly. A relatively tall figure, about 5'11, was walking towards him. Blown sand kept them from clear view, but that figure was unmistakable. Grimmjow gently laid Nelliel on the soft sand and stood to meet the approaching figure half way. The closer they got to each other, the clearer he could see the other. He took in the sandaled feet, the billowing white hakama tied with a black obi, the white long-sleeved coat lined with black hugging the upper body and flowing over the hakama, leaving a V of bare white skin at the top and a triangular peek of black bandage wrapping at the bottom. Grimmjow himself had changed into his own silver hakama with blue sash, the silver half-jacket leaving his torso bare. A white hand with short black fingernails gripped the hilt of a long and slim black katana with a short bit of black chain hanging from the edge of the hilt. White lips were stretched into an almost identical crazy grin, showing the black inside of the mouth. And those eyes. Eyes Grimmjow hadn't seen in forever, eyes that had always held his attention and that he'd missed.

Glowing yellow against black where white should be. Wild, crazy, gleaming eyes. Hungry, angry eyes.

"Oi, Grimm. What are ya up to now? Killin' involved?"

He'd missed that watery and wavery voice. He'd missed Arai. Grimmjow stepped forward and grabbed Arai in a hug despite their manly dignity. The spiky styled white haired boy started squirming in his arms.

"Let go, baka." He grumbled. If it were anyone else embarrassing him, he'd of killed them. As it was, Grimm was his chichi at one point, so he was allowed one unpunished hug. After that, he could punch his face in anytime.

Grimmjow let go and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What do you mean, what am I up to? Where the fuck have you been?"

Arai rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"Ya know where I've been, Grimm."

Grimmjow frowned back.

"Still trying to get stronger?"

The white-skinned boy broke into wild, cackling laughter.

"I finished wit tha' a long time ago. I've been makin' plans."

Grimmjow rubbed his hand across his muscled bare stomach and was going to ask Arai about his _plans_, but the look in his yellow eyes said that he wasn't going to tell him.

"Where's Auntie Nell?"

"Resting. All the Espada are resting. They've just come back from gathering Hollows for the Kampeishiki."

Grimmjow turned and led the way back to where he'd left his subjects; Arai walked next to him.

"Kampeishiki?" Arai asked in surprise. "Are things tha' bad, Grimm." Arai's hand clenched tighter on his sword. "I shoulda been here."

Grimmjow looked at him sideways.

"Nobody needs your white ass around here, Rai. My Espada can take care of themselves. I don't rule a bunch of pansy asses."

They walked the last bit of distance in silence, Arai taking the reassurance as what is was.

"So when are ya leavin'?" He asked.

Grimmjow met his gaze. "Now. I was waitin' for you."

Arai looked down at his Auntie Nell and felt bad. She was hurt and so exhausted that she couldn't even sense his presence and he stood right above her. He wanted to be sure it would be safe and easy for her in the Human World. She was like the mother he'd lost. He looked back at Grimmjow.

"Ya scout ahead, make sure its safe. I'll open the Gargantua for all of us when ya get back."

He and Grimmjow shared a knowing look. The King of Hueco Mundo gazed at his sleeping sister one last time, then opened the Gargantua to the Human World Karakura Town and stepped through.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Ichigo sat at the base of a tree, another cigarette in his lips. The sun had set a few minutes ago and the night air was surprisingly balmy. Balmy enough that he'd taken off his jacket. He exhaled smoke from his nose and sighed. He'd texted Renji about his decision, not wanting to call because he would have had to listen to the red-head try to persuade him to do otherwise. Even so, the perverted bastard still texted his phone. Ichigo hadn't known that someone could whine in a text message…he sighed. Something new everyday.

He heard a few dogs barking and whining in the distance and thought nothing of it, but it began to bother him when those barks and whines were cut off abruptly like someone had killed them…or _something_.

No. He was just letting the Halloween atmosphere get to him. There was a such thing as monsters, but not _physical_ ones. He chuckled softly to himself, but couldn't pull his gaze away from the Karakura Forest. The forest sat just at the edge of the park, the two blending flawlessly together. The trees were tightly packed and it was pitch black from what he could see.

A loud crackling and rustling sound made his heart stutter in his chest. Ichigo rose slowly and rubbed out his cigarette against the trunk of the tree behind him. He held his breath, trying to hear the noise again. His chest was burning when it finally repeated itself, except a few trees were shaken this time, swaying roughly against each other.

What could have that kind of strength? To make a tree shake like it was a wild flower swaying in the wind. Ichigo sucked in a gust of air and walked just a bit closer to the edge of the forest. The tree shaking became more violent and the a deep growl came from within the space of tightly packed trees. A growl that made the ground tremble slightly, but enough that Ichigo could feel it in his boots.

He thought maybe it was some kids playing a joke. Some rich kids bought a bear and trying to scare people…bought a bear? Really? The orange-haired boy shook his head at his own idiocy and stepped forward for a closer look, only to be come eye to eye with two red glaring eyes bigger than his head.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Grimmjow used his sonido technique to get a good look around the town quickly. Szayel hadn't been wrong when he'd told Nell that the souls here were strong. He wondered if it was a coincidence that all of these people ended up living in the same town. This would be the perfect place for feeding and they'd be able to get those Soul Reapers too.

Yes, he could feel them, even from such a distance. Yet they wouldn't be able to detect him, not unless he wished them to. A lick of power pulled him out of his thoughts. Grimmjow froze, standing on air solidified by his power, and touched that lick of power of his own. He groaned. This was the tastiest spiritual power in the entire town; he wanted it now. The king looked around, tracking the tasty spiritual pressure to it's source. He used his sonido technique until he stood over a partial clearing on the edge of a forest. A boy stood there, frozen and staring into the trees in front of him. He was emitting fear so thick, Grimmjow could taste it on his tongue. The boy was maybe 5'9, lithe, spiky orange hair, soft looking amber skin, and a absolutely perfect ass. Grimmjow grinned. So he'd get to fuck _and _eat. Perfect.

He was so caught up in thinking about what he was going to do to that sweet sweet ass, he almost didn't sense the other presence below him. A dark creature, emitting blood lust and hunger for hot flesh and mutilation; it wasn't a Hollow or any creature of Hueco Mundo. Something massive burst out of the thickly knit treetops and spread large black feathered wings with red tips. Grimmjow didn't know if it was natural coloring or blood. The creature had four legs and black fur like a dog…a _giant _dog. It's paws were three times bigger than his head with sharp 12 inch curving claws coated with blood and grime. Black curving horns grew out of the top of it's massive head. And an uncountable amount of large needle sharp teeth glinted in mouth so large he could fall into it. Red eyes glared at him with hatred and the need to kill. All Grimmjow could do was grin in pure delight and happiness.

He glanced down long enough to see that his prey had ran to hide by a tree, and then he grabbed his sword. The great beast growled, Grimmjow roared, and they rushed each other. The fight was disappointingly short. Instead of using his sword, Grimmjow had decided last minute to use his cero instead. The damn beast was blown to chunks and bits, and Grimmjow was left over excited and unsatisfied. His eyes were drawn to the boy and Grimmjow used the sonido technique so that he stood on the ground in front of his tasty prey. His gaze raked over that perfect body and then he stared intensely into big, liquidy brown eyes.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Ichigo stared at the man with wide eyes. Long, impossibly dark blue hair braided down a strong muscular back. Rippling muscle under tan perfect skin. Six feet of absolutely alpha male. And those lips, so pink, and stretched into a mocking smirk. Those eyes. The orange-head thought it a sin to even _try _to describe them as blue. The man's eyes were the sky, the ocean, the moon, the darkness, the feel of cold air on wet skin, and of fire beneath the flesh. The color and the feeling of those eyes on you never stayed the same, but most of all, at the moment, he look _starved_. Ichigo blushed.

"I-I-. Just-." Ichigo stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot. Where did this inner girl come from all of a sudden? "Thanks for saving me. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Who are you?"

The man shrugged nonchalantly, still smirking and eyes gleaming. Ichigo's body was burning with a heat he'd never experienced before. The orange-head grew hard as soon as the man began to speak.

"Tch. Couldn't let it have you, now could I? Can't fuck you if you're dead." He stepped forward, backing Ichigo into the trunk of a tree. "And I'm gonna fuck you, little berry." He moved so close that their noses were almost touching. "Look at those lips." He growled in that velvet thunder voice. "So pretty."

He then proceeded to kiss, nip, and lick at Ichigo's lips until they were a nice dark red. Ichigo moaned in regret as he pulled away.

"As for my name, little berry, it's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I wanna hear it when I fuck you."

Ichigo couldn't speak, hell, he could hardly _breath_. He'd never been so silent or submissive in his entire life and he wasn't so sure he liked it. This man's presence turned him into somebody that he wasn't. How could he just stand there and let a complete stranger molest him against a tree at night in an empty park? He could be some sort of weird sexual predator…maybe that didn't sound so bad in a certain context. At the moment, Ichigo was being an idiot, and Grimmjow the Blue Haired was staring at him heatedly.

"Take off your clothes or I can rip 'em off. I prefer ripping. Your choice."

Ichigo just stared. Air gasping from in and out of his mouth, skin flushed a pretty red beneath his soft tanned skin, and brown eyes darkened to almost black. His hands were already reaching for the hem of his beater when he stopped himself. He was not going to be this man's little bitch and his whore. He swung his fist at his face instead. The fist of anger made impact, but not with it's intended target. The blue haired bastard had caught it and was now grinning widely, eyes even more excited.

"I knew you were the one…"

Then they proceeded to fight. Ichigo landed some hits in due to his speed and agility, but every hit Grimmjow gave him was _hard_ and they began to take their toll. All throughout the fight, Grimmjow was undressing him. Tearing away his black beater, his jacket long gone, jerking off his skinny jeans along with his ankle boots. Grimmjow didn't stop until every bit of flush amber-colored skin was revealed to his greedy, searching, _wanting, _eyes. He slammed Ichigo face down into the dirt, his mouth clamping tightly to the bit of skin between his neck and shoulder. He sucked the skin hard into his mouth and Ichigo cried out at the pain of blood rushing quickly to the flesh. Large, tan hands slid all over that soft and smooth amber skin, loving the heat and the slick of mild perspiration. He sucked down the moaning bitches spine, all the way down to that nice round and tight ass. He slapped those blushing pink cheeks and they bounced a little. His blue eyes darkened and he slapped them again and again until they were dark red.

Ichigo couldn't keep still or catch a breath. His body tingled all over and he loved it when Grimmjow smacked his ass hard; it wasn't something he would have thought he'd like, but he didn't have the time or inclination to be surprised. He panted and moaned, making little needy sounds that were driving Grimmjow crazy. Grimmjow kneeled in between his new bitch's legs, long and beautiful legs, and pulled that ass up to his face. Ichigo had to support his own weight on his hands when Grimmjow lifted his ass into the air. His arms were shaking and felt weak. A slightly rough tongue like a cat's slid across his crack. It was warm and wet and rough; he wanted more. Grimmjow paid special attention to little pink puckered hole, getting it nice and wet before he pushed his tongue inside.

"Please, please, please." Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow smacked his ass some more as he tongue fucked him. His tongue swirled and twirled. Flattened and thrusted. Fast, slow, a combination of the two. Until his bitch was nice and wet. He lowered Ichigo to the ground and flipped him over. He looked at that flushed face, those parted red and pouty lips, and glazed big dark brown eyes. Two little light honey brown nipples, a flat belly with a long and wide pink puckered scar that Grimmjow wanted to lick, and a hard and dripping six inch dick. The shaft was a dark pink and the head was cut, a light pink and flushing a little red. Nice and wet with pre-cum.

"What a pretty little berry, I bet ya taste sweet." Grimmjow said in a deep, hoarse voice.

He bent down and licked the pink head, watching it twitch with the sensation. After he licked up all the pre-cum, he slid the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat. He was very, very, hungry. And the little bitch was sweet enough to eat; physically and spiritually. Grimmjow put three fingers of his right hand in between those pouty lips and Ichigo sucked on them immediately with apparent relish. Once they were nice and slick, he pulled them out, leaving a trail of saliva on Ichigo's bottom lip and chin. He pushed in the first finger as continued to suck the little berry off, and by the way he was shaking and tensing, it wouldn't be long before he came. So, Grimmjow hurried the preparations a little.

By the time he slid in the third finger, Ichigo came in his mouth with a loud moan and Grimmjow swallowed quickly. He sat back and pulled his hot, throbbing, dripping, thick and hard nine inch dick out of his hakama. He rubbed it a little, but the gesture only tortured him more. He cursed and wrapped those long, amber legs around his hips, lined up, and slammed all the way in. Ichigo screamed loudly and Grimmjow tensed as his ass squeezed almost painfully around his dick.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow was in his own personal heaven. The little berry's ass was tight, hot, and _slick_ just like he loved them. He pulled back till he was almost out, then slammed back in. On the first strike, he found the bitch's sweet spot. Ichigo was moaning now, and begging for more. Grimmjow pulled almost all the way out again, but pushed in slowly and tortuously. Ichigo moaned and tried to push against him, but Grimmjow slapped his hip and held him down.

"Ya want more, little berry bitch?" He asked as he slid slowly in and out. Ichigo clenched around him and Grimmjow moaned. "If ya want more, you're gonna have to beg better than that. Tell me you want it."

Ichigo blushed even more in embarrassment. He'd never had sex, let alone talked dirty with anyone. Yet here he was at night, alone in the park, getting fucked by a stranger. He supposed dirty talk wouldn't make this any worse.

"I want it." He moaned. "I want it so bad. Please fuck me."

Grimmjow moaned and squeezed his hips so hard, he knew he would leave bruises on that amber skin.

"You want me to fuck you? You want me to slam my cock into so hard you'll taste it in the back of your throat for a month? That's how bad I wanna fuck you, berry, that's how hard."

"Yes, " Ichigo screamed. "Yes, Grimmjow. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Grimmjow growled deep in his throat, pulled out, flipped Ichigo over, and sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck as he slid back in. He grunted and slammed into the little berry repeatedly with all of his strength and lust in each thrust. Hitting that sweet spot with the head of his cock rubbing and sliding over it. The little bitch was moaning and screaming so much his voice was cracking. He slammed in harder and harder, pounding into that hot, tight, and perfect ass. He squeezed it and pinched it until his stomach clenched and his thigh muscles tensed and he came balls deep in his new bitch.

Grimmjow ground and caught his breath as he pulled out of Ichigo. He slid his teeth out of the boys flesh and licked away the resulting blood. Once he'd calmed a bit, he slid down and bit the little berry's ass cheek until it bled, the little bitch screeching and slapping at his head. Grimmjow smacked the bite mark and then stood. He slid himself back into his hakama, then picked up the dozing, incoherent boy and sliding his pants back on him. He shifted the weight in his arms as he picked up the boots he'd thrown in the heat of passion and looked around with a sigh. He had no idea where the kid lived.

Tracking the little berry's spiritual pressure to where it was mostly gathered, other than his person, Grimmjow found the Kurosaki Clinic and the boy's medium sized room upstairs. He jumped through the open window and laid his burden on the bed beneath it. He watched the boy sleep, dropped the boots on the floor, and grudgingly decided to take the boy's pants back off. He licked his bite wound one last time, and left with the taste of the little berry in his mouth.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope that made up for the delay. My internet kept cutting off for some reason, so I spent the time working on this story! I already have the beginning of the next chapter done :D

Also, my first time writing a sex scene. I personally think it's a bit horrible…let me know what you thought of it. Once again, A BIG THANK YOU TO HOLLOW ICHIGO-ICHIGO!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters

A/N: I know this is short and rushed, but I wanted to hurry and get this on here while I had the opportunity. I'll make it up to you next chapter.

Ichigo smiled as he woke up, that was until he felt the stinging pain in his lower back and butt cheek. Last night had been amazing, even though he'd laid down with a stranger.

"Grimmjow." he whispered to himself. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

The orange head stretched his arms above his head as he yawned and amazingly had no urge to smoke his ritual cigarette. He sat up and stared out of the window at what looked like early afternoon sun. He'd felt an instant connection with Grimmjow, they'd been so in sync they were practically one soul. He wondered if he was one of the Soul Reaper tribe.

Ichigo startled as his cell phone rang. Looking at it, he saw that it was Renji calling.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you alright, Ichigo? Where were you last night?"

Renji's voice was strained and worried like he was in a panic. Ichigo sat up straighter in response as well as blushed at the thought of last nights activities.

"I'm fine." The urge to smoke was starting to eat at him. Reality choking him. "Why do you ask?"

"We felt a small flare of Grimmjow's presence, and yours was so bright it was like a forest fire. What happened?"

Ichigo's heart quickened.

"I was on a date. What does this Grimmjow look like?"

"Great. I'm glad. I thought the two of you had gotten in a fight or something. He has blue hair and eyes, you can't miss him. Uhhhh, I think his last name is Jaeger something…"

Ichigo's fist clenched and his blood ran hot.

"We need to meet. In front of my house in ten."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wore a feral grin as he met gazes with Arai. His skin tingled in memory of his sweet berry. Arai grinned back knowingly.<p>

"Find some good meat?" he asked.

Grimmjow nodded, remembering how the boy had felt and tasted.

"Ya didn't eat 'em?"

Grimmjow's smile froze and dropped into a frown. He hadn't eaten the boy. He'd bitten him, marked him, but no eating was done. Already in his thoughts he'd been claiming the boy as his, he even dressed him and taken him home. In fact, he couldn't wait to get back to him for another taste. He shook his head. No. He wasn't going to fall prey to his subconscious. He was King of Hueco Mundo and he couldn't stand humans. Next time he saw the boy, he would really eat him.

"The way is clear." He told Arai. "Hopefully we'll get to eat some Soul Reapers too."

Grimmjow's Espada rose to their feet and Arai opened a Gargantua. Grimmjow led the way through.

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at Renji. His hands were clenched in the pockets of his leather jacket. Renji was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, a black beater, black suede Timberland boots, and a black bandana over his forehead. His red hair was pulled in a ponytail and he wore a black, unzipped cotton jacket.<p>

"Tell me about this Grimmjow." Ichigo ordered.

Renji shrugged.

"Well, he's the King of Hueco Mundo, the Espada, and the Hollows. He controls them all. Hollow activity has been picking up. Especially since early this morning. Byakuya thinks that they've already crossed over." He turned and started to walk up the sidewalk. Ichigo followed. "I didn't just call to check on you, but to try and get you to change your mind. We need your help."

Ichigo was stiff with fury. He'd let the king of monsters touch him, mark him. He'd done it willingly and he'd enjoyed it, been happy about it. Grimmjow had saved him though…

No, a monster was a monster through and through. Maybe he would change his mind, maybe-

His thoughts were broken into by a mournful wail. A wail that froze his bones and took him back in time to the death of his mother. Up ahead was a monster as tall as a skyscraper. It's body was long and black like a cloak and it wore a large mask on it's face. A red beam grew in it's mouth and flew towards them. Renji pushed him out of the way and deflected the hit with a toothed sword that materialized in his hand. Another beam came at them, knocking Renji down. Ichigo stood shakily, helping Renji to his feet.

"Damn, Menos!" Renji hissed as he fixed his body into a fighting stance. He ran forward into the direction of the next beam and was knocked sideways just as Ichigo was knocked forward. Renji's sword broke apart as his body turned, the blades ripped across and embedded themselves in Ichigo's torso.

Ichigo's body cried out in pain as Renji looked at him with shocked, but satisfied burgundy eyes. Blue light erupted from Ichigo's body as a sword appeared in his hand.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow went about feeding his Espada until he felt the spiritual pressure of his boy. It seemed much stronger than before, much more appetizing. He used his Sonido technique to stand above him. The boy was wearing an outfit almost identical to Arai's. This shocked Grimmjow and also gave him some insight into his Arai's ambitions while training in Hueco Mundo. The boy was with a red haired soul reaper and they were killing a Menos together, but Grimmjow didn't want the berry's attention on a measly Menos, he wanted his attention all on him. So he sent a Cero into the face of the Menos and watched it crumble into nothing as the berry turned to look at him.<p>

Grimmjow had never felt a glare like that one; it made him shiver in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Ichigo screamed up at Grimmjow, anger and hatred tensing his entire body.<p>

"How could you have lied to me! I trusted you and you turn out to be King of the Monsters and I slept with you!"

Grimmjow shrugged, unconcerned. Sure Ichigo was something amazing to look at and he felt so good it was beyond description, but he wasn't entitled to Grimmjow's personal shit.

"No one told you to get so attached, little berry. I know I didn't."

"You fuck! How could you eat your own kind, Grimmjow? You used to be Human too."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he stared at Ichigo incredulously, then broke out into cackling laughter. The longer he cackled, the angrier Ichigo got, and Grimmjow cackled for a long time. Once he stopped, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his hakama.

"You're a fucking idiot, Ichigo. Look at me! Do I look like I've ever been human? I _am _a soul, but not a human soul. I'm the soul of Hueco Mundo and I am her King."

Ichigo screamed in absolute rage, hurt, and betrayal as he pushed off of the ground towards the blue haired bastard. His black hakama billowed around his legs while he raised his sword over his head with both hands. He brought it down towards Grimmjow's smirking face and it angered him even more that he just stood there smirking, not even trying to dodge. Just when Ichigo thought he was going to cut through Grimmjow's skull, the descent of his sword was stopped by another. It was white and identical to his own Zangetsu. He quickly moved away, back to his former position on the ground.

Ichigo looked at the man, standing in the sky, white hakama billowing in the wind. Pure white skin, spiky white hair, and the most terrifying and striking eyes he'd ever seen. Eyes that he recognized from his nightmares.

"Who are you?"

The monsters manic grin became even crazier; a predator ready to eat its meal. The voice that came from his throat made this moment all the more real, that watery and wavering voice.

"I'm you, King. Just you."

"You're nothing like me!" Ichigo screamed. "You're nothing but a hallucination!"

The white, grinning creature frowned mockingly.

"That hurts, King. You don't remember me, but I remember you."

Ichigo held his sword tighter in the palm of his hand. He glared at Grimmjow, but the blue haired monster was watching the white haired one with intense interest. Ichigo brought his glare back to his nightmare.

"_What_ are you? Answer me. Why do you haunt my dreams when I sleep?"

The creatures face became serious. "I guess you could call me your twin brother, though we're closer than twins could ever be. When our mother died, you did too, for just three minutes. When the doctors pulled you back, you left half of yourself behind, you left _me_ behind."

Ichigo gasped and stepped back, entire body shaking and heart jumping erratically. It couldn't be, the monster had to be lying, but one can't deny truth when it stands in front of them. It was likely, he couldn't believe he'd ever thought he'd escaped that attack almost completely unscathed. That scar was there for a reason and his father probably hadn't told him the whole story because he didn't want to scare him. No wonder he always felt so empty and lethargic like nothing had any meaning. He had thought it was because of his mothers death, but it had been because of his own.

"You grew up in the Human World." The monster continued. "While I grew up in Hueco Mundo. I might have been eaten if it wasn't for Grimm. I'm not gonna sit here and let you attack him. I'm gonna kill you instead."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

A/N: Figured I'd type this since I've already eaten and have become bored.

Ichigo gasped and stepped back, entire body shaking and heart jumping erratically. It couldn't be, the monster had to be lying, but one can't deny truth when it stands in front of them. It was likely, he couldn't believe he'd ever thought he'd escaped that attack almost completely unscathed. That scar was there for a reason and his father probably hadn't told him the whole story because he didn't want to scare him. No wonder he always felt so empty and lethargic like nothing had any meaning. He had thought it was because of his mothers death, but it had been because of his own.

"You grew up in the Human World." The monster continued. "While I grew up in Hueco Mundo. I might have been eaten if it wasn't for Grimm. I'm not gonna sit here and let you attack him. I'm gonna kill you instead."

* * *

><p>Arai leaped down towards Ichigo, sword held out to the side and ready to swing when he got close enough. Ichigo brought his identical sword up to parry the blow, but the impact left a crater in the road beneath his feet and knocked him backwards.. Arai gave him no mercy and spared no seconds. One hit followed another, and another, and another. Bones broke, muscles twisted, and Arai kept the hits coming. All the while Grimmjow stood above, watching with two parts curiosity and one part anger; he was determined to ignore the one part that was anger. Arai's grin was stretched wider than he'd ever seen it before, but the look in his eyes were different. That glare was gone. Instead of the sad face and the angry eyes, he now wore an angry face and sad eyes, as if part of him did not truly wish to hurt his other half.<p>

Grimmjow had to wonder if he hadn't kind of slept with his own kid. You know? Since he kind of _is _the orange headed kid…no, that would be too weird. They're nothing alike. Only in looks, and in barely in that respect. He watched Arai stomp his berry into the ground, hands in the hair and a high pitched cackle. The berry was done. Arai rose his sword above his head and brought it down, only to hit the palm of Grimmjow's hand.

"Enough, Arai. He's mine to kill."

Arai hissed, like a snake with its coils bunched and ready to strike.

"I have prior claim, Grimm. Ya can' have 'em."

Grimmjow gripped the blade of Arai's sword and used it to push him back. The look in those blue eyes was as serious as they ever got.

"He's mine. Step down, or we'll play, and it won't be a children's game."

The blue haired king could literally see the emotion fighting for dominance over Arai's face. Anger. Relief. Sorrow. Pride. Resignation. Finally he lowered his sword to his side.

"Fine." He sighed. His watery voice making it sound like a gurgle. "Take 'em."

Grimmjow gazed at Ichigo's crumpled body. Blood was leaking everywhere around him, a perfect puddle of crimson forming beneath his body. Grimmjow lowered himself to the ground to hover above his meal. His rough tongue slid out from behind pink lips to lick the thick trail of blood off of Ichigo's right cheek. His blue eyes took on a dark glow and his body shuddered in anticipation. Without hesitation, Grimmjow bared his sharp canines and sank them into the flesh of Ichigo's jugular vein. He began sucking out the berry's soul and spiritual pressure. The feeling was beyond euphoric, beyond the sweet withheld relief of sex. Imagine biting into your favorite fruit, but you're not just tasting the fruit. You're tasting everything that fruit means, everything its advertised to be. It's not just the tang of an orange, it's the orange grove. The soil the tree grew in, the sunshine, the rain, the wind. It's the hope that they would grow, the expectation that it would be the best, that it would be perfect. And even then, it doesn't come close to what Grimmjow was feeling as he sucked Ichigo dry. That is, until he was blinded by a dark red light and a burning heat in his blood like poison.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could see a golden light. When he stepped into it, all the pain he'd felt before was gone.<p>

"_Ichigo…Ichigo…" _A voice called out to him, from within the golden light. He knew that voice. _"Did you know…the sun used to shine in the land of the dead. In the land of the wicked. In Hueco Mundo."_

He knew that voice. It was the voice of his mother. Masaki Kurosaki.

"I believe you." he said. "You wouldn't lie to me."

"_That boy…is closer than any brother you could have had…closer than any friend. He is not evil, only angry and confused…"_

"And what about Grimmjow? How could there be no evil in him?"

"_Hueco Mundo knew the son, as did he. The king desires sunlight, you shine brightly to him…he desires you."_

Ichigo didn't know if he could blush in this strange place of golden light, but he definitely felt his face heat with embarrassment.

"I got that much."

A ghostly chuckle.

"_He only tries to eat you…he only eats you now…because he wishes to be as close to you as he can get…even if it means your death. There is good in him…he does not know any other way…does not wish to learn…so you must make him learn…"_

"What do you mean? I can't make him do anything!"

"_You can! The diamond in your ear, it is the core of my soul, I have used it to bind the two of you together…if one dies, so does the other…your soul, your spirit will be like poison if he takes it into his body, so as he is killing you, he is killing himself…"_

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHHH!" Grimmjow screamed towards the sky, eyes completely blue with crimson tears running down the golden skin of his cheeks. Arai stared in obvious awe as he recognized the soul that was now contaminating Grimmjow's body, creating an unbreakable bind. Choked, tearless sobs escaped Grimmjow's throat until he passed out next to the unconscious berry in exhaustion.<p>

The King's Espada quickly came to his aide, as did the Soul Reapers for Ichigo and the comatose Renji. Yet just before the Soul Reapers could quite reach them, Nelliel grabbed Grimmjow, and incidentally, Ichigo and used the Sonido technique to Hueco Mundo. All of the Espada quickly followed, planning to open a portal later for the stronger of the Hollows. Because there was no doubt that the Soul Reapers would be trying to kill them all.

* * *

><p>Something warm and soft tickled his nose, making him wrinkle it like a rabbit. A soft and steady, inhale and exhale of breath kept his own breathing steady and smooth. Warm weight leaned against his chest and sunlight reddened his eyelids. Wait. Sunlight?<p>

Grimmjow opened his eyes very slowly, not really wanting to see what he thought was happening in his home, his realm. Pure, _real_, sunlight beamed down on him. He hated it so much, the light seemed to have an actual tangible weight with sharpened ends piercing into his skin everywhere it touched.

"You're just not used to it." A voice mumbled from in front of him. Grimmjow looked down to see orange hair and the whole healed body of his berry. The one who had caused this mess. How could he lay there so calm like nothing had happened? Like he hadn't ruined everything Grimmjow stood for, everything he was.

"Ichigo?" he growled lowly.

"Yes?" he answered calmly and carelessly.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Mah, Mah, Kitten." said the voice Grimmjow would never forget. "You can' do tha'. Kill 'em and ya die too."

"GIIIINNNNN!" Grimmjow roared while sitting up so he could strangle said fox face. "What are you doing here? I want a good answer, nothing else will do."

Arai stepped into his line of sight with a sheepish look on his white face. His white hair looking even more silver in the new risen sunlight.

" 'M da one who asked 'em here, Grimm…I sorta…we…"

Gin appeared once again, wide close lipped smile and closed eyes ever present on his face.

"We're in luv." he said cheerfully. Grimmjow instantly went into stern father mode.

"Is he or is he not the enemy?"

"Ya."

"Does he or does he not live by my sufferance?"

"Ya."

"Have you fucked?"

"…Ya?"

"Damnit, Arai! If I knew you were acting like a fuckin' idiot out there in the desert, I would have kept you at the palace and within my sight." He glared at Gin. "The two of you are not together. I won't have it. He's not just a soul reaper, but a traitor to his own kind."

Gin's smile became wider still, will a slit of blue appeared between his eyelids.

"He's not exactly a hollow now is he?"

Grimmjow stood stiff with fury, anger getting him on his own two feet and automatically pulling Ichigo with him.

"Come here and say that, you little shit!"

Arai instantly put on his pouty face, one he hadn't used since he was little so Grimmjow was still susceptible to it. At the sight of those wide watery yellow eyes, the pouting lips, the slow blinking of the eyes…Grimmjow couldn't help but sigh in temporary defeat.

"Later." he said. "There's always later. Why is he here anyway? Why is the berry here? Why is the _sun _here?"

"Well," Gin said. "It seems that Arai and Ichigo's mother used the core of 'er soul to bind the two of ya together. Ya can't kill him, if ya do, ya will die too. I know the how, not the why."

Ichigo moved so that he stood facing Grimmjow and looking into his eyes.

"She told me that Hueco Mundo wasn't always so dark and that you weren't either. This isn't the first time this desert has seen the sun, it's just been awhile." He pressed his hand against the blue haired mans chest and Grimmjow didn't really have the urge to move it, though his brain was telling him to smack it away hard enough to break fingers. "You obviously have some issues to deal with that you either aren't aware of or are just ignoring."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Does the word 'mate' mean anything to you?"

Grimmjow's entire body stiffened in a kind of stress he didn't know he could feel. His eyes glared into Arai's.

"Where's Nell?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed deeply and heavily as he lay on his little sisters bed. Nell's scent was everywhere, but it wasn't enough, so he buried his face in her long green hair. She calmed him, her scent calmed him, her very existence soothed him beyond thought or pain.<p>

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked glumly.

"Grimm, from my understanding, you should be asking that very question but with the opposite tone of voice."

Grimmjow scowled.

"Oh, of course. Because he's my 'mate' or some -blank-. It's all I ever hear from you Espada. Can't you be on my side on this, Nell? I don't want a mate."

Nelliel shifted so she could lean over her big brother and look him straight in the eyes.

"Just give him a chance, Grimm. For me?"

Grimmjow rolled his world blue eyes and gave one more sigh.

"How many pouty faces am I going to see today?"

A/N: Sorry if it's too short. I'm writing as I go, and I'm currently running out of steam for tonight. Sooo… hope you liked it :) Oh, I kind of feel like Grimmjow wasn't in character for this one. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

Ichigo washed himself quickly from the bin of warm water, and then gratefully sank into the black tub of steaming hot water. Some part of him couldn't really believe that any of this was real. His long lost and forgotten other half, a visit from his mother, and an unbreakable binding to whom he'd recently come to consider as a monster. Yet, he had complete faith in his mother's words. Grimmjow had been eating him. It hurt to think of it, even when he took into account what Grimmjow was. Ichigo had liked him, been amazed and enthralled by him. The orange head had thought that maybe the blue monster had felt slightly the same.

But no, all that idiot had felt was joy that his meal was also attractive and willing to fuck him. Too bad there were no cigarettes here. Ichigo sighed and leaned back in the tub, staring blankly at the silver walls and ceiling. His assigned rooms were decorated in night colors, the outside halls shimmered and glimmered like silvery smoke. Nothing in this place gave the idea that Grimmjow was craving any sunlight or warmth. Unless it was the warmth of a quivering body underneath him. Ichigo scowled all the deeper at that thought. How was he supposed to teach him about the sun? How could he teach him anything?

LINE LINE LINE

In the throne room, Grimmjow brooded. He wasn't sitting on his throne, but lying on an elevated cot hanging by four thick chains from the ceiling. He loathed the newest fuck over his life had thrown him. Grimmjow fuckin' Jaegerjaques didn't do shit he didn't want to do, and it pissed him off that the soul of some measly human had forced him into a binding. Sure, he could like the kid enough, if he hadn't gone and become a fucking _Soul Reaper_. Grimmjow wasn't beyond letting someone live, and he would've done it, but now that he was stuck with the berry, he didn't feel inclined to. Except he couldn't fuckin' kill him unless he wanted to die himself.

This shit was causing him to have to think deeply, and the only thing he enjoyed thinking deeply about was fighting and fucking; which got him into his current situation. So, he couldn't kill the kid, that didn't mean he had to live with him or even see him again. But those damn Soul Reapers, they'd probably kill the boy just to get to him and his Espada. They weren't above sacrificing someone for what they thought was the greater good. He sighed and tugged at the end of his braid. How long would this damn binding last? Forever? No, he wouldn't be able to stand looking at those eyes for eternity. The boy had the upper hand now and probably wouldn't lay down for him again. The thought almost made him angry. And now, to top it off, Arai and fucking _Gin_ were going to be staying in Los Noches. Arai wouldn't stay unless the fox could stay, and Grimmjow wanted Arai to stay. So he'd fucked his own self with that one.

And then he smelled it.

Melting dark chocolate, intense heat, blood, and crushed berries. Grimmjow leaned his head over the edge of his cot to look down. Ichigo stood there wearing a hakama like Grimmjow's but black with an orange obi, and the hakama was attached to a tight black sleeveless shirt. A hole was positioned over each smooth and defined hip, a medium sized one was over the center of his body, and a small hole was above and below the middle hole, giving tantalizing glimpses of amber skin. That cursed jewel was still pulsing red in his ear. Pouty lips were scowling and chocolate eyes glared.

"We might as well get this over with, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sat up, but didn't jump down.

"So, it's Grimmjow now? Not monster?"

Ichigo's hands clenched. He didn't want to argue, just sit down and talk this over.

"Get down here." he said tightly. "So we can talk."

The blue haired king certainly wasn't going to get down now, but Nell had asked him to make an effort. Submissives liked cuddly things, maybe the boy would like his kittens.

"You like animals, berry?" he asked while letting himself fall to the floor, landing on his feet, as always.

Ichigo seemed startled and took half a step back.

"What do animals have to do with anything?"

Grimmjow smirked and stepped closer to the boy.

"Wanna see my kittens?"

LINE LINE LINE

Grimmjow's _kittens _were tall enough on all four paws to nearly reach his shoulder. There were four of them and six cubs, and Ichigo was glad that they were behind a gate, no matter how flimsy that gate looked.

"Wanna go inside?"

Ichigo glared at the blue haired idiot in answer. Grimmjow shrugged and smirked in return. One of the cats caught sight of them and ran towards Grimmjow, nearly causing Ichigo to have a heart attack. It's red eyes glowed bright as Grimmjow rubbed the top of it's head made of bone with the palm of his hand. A loud purr shook the sand and Grimmjow grinned.

"I used to be one of them." He said. "A long time ago, that's how I started out."

"Did you have parents?" Ichigo gathered the courage to reach out and touch the cats nose. It growled a bit, but didn't bite.

"I keep them well fed, berry, no worries." He then shook his head. "I don't remember any parents, just blood and sand." He slapped the cat affectionately on the head. "Hollow's in a form like this are called Adjuchas. I keep them as a reminder."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, still rubbing the Adjuchas' nose. Those blue eyes held a far away, almost solemn look.

"A reminder of what?"

Grimmjow turned to look at him, and Ichigo knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Tell me about the binding, berry."

Ichigo stopped rubbing the cat and both hands gripped the gate.

"You've been here a long time, in fact you said that you're this places soul. Did the sun ever shine here?"

Grimmjow thought a moment, an almost non existent wind ruffling his blue locks and sifting up little sand clouds. He was thinking about cutting it soon.

"I remember…but it's more like only a few grains of sand remember the heat of the sun and they're scattered over the entire length of Hueco Mundo. I'd have to delve deeper into memory for how long it was here or when it left." He glared at the now present and annoying sun. "Why?"

"My mother said that you longed for the sun again, but from your reaction earlier, it seems that you don't like it."

"It doesn't fit me." Grimmjow replied. "It's too bright and happy, I'm neither of those things. Nell and Arai have a bit of the sun in them, I think."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the blue haired Espada's unintentional confession that the two people closest to him reminded him a bit of the sun.

"You must have been once. You're Hueco Mundo's soul, you hold it together. I think it is affected by your moods."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, really _looked_ at him. Beyond the humanity and submission, then he quickly looked away.

"What's so damn great about the sun anyway? I was fine with the way things were. I wish I'd never fucked you at all. I should have just run you through with Pantera and been done with it." He glared at Ichigo. "I don't need a mate and I don't want one."

Each word was a bullet in Ichigo's chest. His throat clogged up, his eyes watered and face heated. Grimmjow had been his first and he couldn't help but feel an attachment to him. He wasn't going to cry though, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Tell me you hate me and mean it." He whispered. "Tell me and make it true, then I'll leave and most likely the sun and everything bright in this place will go with me."

LINE LINE LINE

Grimmjow was shaking. Small little tremors rolling through his body. Why did he feel this much, this strongly at the thought of cutting all ties with the boy permanently? All of this shit was moving too fast, blurring around the edges of his vision, like he was running with his eyes half way closed. He'd truly looked in the boy's eyes and he hated it. Hated that he could feel even the slightest bit of respect for him. The berry's life had been fucked just as royally as Grimmjow's, yet there he stood, ready to work through it without hesitation. He was determined to find a solution and all Grimmjow could do was think about how much he hated him, loathed him. _Wanted _him.

Part of him just kept thinking that maybe it wouldn't hurt to have something of his own, something that belonged completely and utterly to him alone. He even kind of liked the idea, but at what cost? What would he have to sacrifice for that? He'd had to kill his own followers and his own kind to get where he was now, what would keeping the berry take away from him? He couldn't take the risk, because everything he had, he wasn't willing to fucking lose. That's why he kept his unique pets. To remind him of that.

'_The Adjuchas growled when Ichigo touched him, but he allowed it in the end. He even enjoyed it.' _Whispered a woman's voice in his head that reminded him of honey and flowers. _'Look at him. Is he not still Alpha of his group?'_

Grimmjow looked, and there he was. The biggest and strongest sitting stoically in the middle of the sand, tail wagging slightly as cubs and cats played around him, all of them obeying if he growled when one of them strayed too far.

'_Why must everything be a sacrifice?'_

He knew who she was now. Who she had to be. He tasted the traces of her soul in his blood and knew the truth of her death.

'And didn't you sacrifice yourself, woman?'

'_That wasn't so much a sacrifice as a decision. A sacrifice is when you give up something that you don't really want to, or else it means nothing. I had no compunctions about giving my life for my son. What do you think you'll have to give up?'_

'My throne.'

'_Do you love it so much.' _A gentle laugh. _'You loathe to sit in it. It is true that cat's love high places.'_

Grimmjow growled deep in his chest so that Ichigo wouldn't hear.

'Of course I hate it, but I need it to protect and strengthen my Espada and Arai. I need it to look after the Hollows.'

'_Would you let your sister die? Your son?'_

'Fuck you.' Grimmjow growled in his head. 'You know I wouldn't.'

'_So what makes you think that you'll let Ichigo die? It's not your throne you're afraid of losing, it's Ichigo.'_

'No. Shut the fuck up.'

'_If you kept Ichigo as yours, he'd be the only thing that you could lose because of it. He wouldn't always be under your watchful eye and soul reapers will want him, dead or alive.'_

Grimmjow said and thought nothing, fists clenching while Ichigo wondered how long Grimmjow was going to stare into space. Did he really need to think that hard?

'_You only push him away,' _Masaki continued. _'Because you are afraid for his safety and you think his chances will be worse if he's connected to you. You marked him, held him gently as he slept, you can't deny these things no matter how hard you try.'_

Grimmjow took a deep and tortured breath, eyes wide and slightly terrified. He couldn't run or hide from it anymore.

'_You have a decision to make, Grimmjow.' _Masaki said sternly as Grimmjow met Ichigo's burning brown gaze. _'Will you be a coward or a King?'_

A/N: Well there you have it. My internet only worked for one day so far this week, so I typed this up in the meantime. As I'm sure you can tell, I'm not good with angst or drama really, but this story isn't so much about a conflict as it is about restoring Grimmjow to his former destructive self. Grimmjow is not the moon, he is the sun, and he's become like someone else as have all of the Espada…I don't know if that's clear in the story?

Well, there will be a lemon soon, and I plan to take my time writing it, choosing the perfect word for each sentence, to include all of the senses and paint a smoldering, passionate and loving image of the two of them together. I'll try to make it the best one yet J.

I also started another story that will be called Bullets and Blades. I know that I haven't finished any of my other stories, but I just had to get this one out there, then I promise to focus on finishing them. Since I think this will be done in a few more chapters, I would like for you all to tell me how I'm doing or give me ideas of what you would like to see or happen…

Thank all of you for the reviews, story alerts, and the favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

Grimmjow took a deep and tortured breath, eyes wide and slightly terrified. He couldn't run or hide from it anymore.

'_You have a decision to make, Grimmjow.' _Masaki said sternly as Grimmjow met Ichigo's burning brown gaze. _'Will you be a coward or a King?'_

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo gasped. "I hate everything that you've done here and everything that you symbolize. I hate your light, because it makes my weakness visible for all to see. I hate your darkness, because it calls to mine. I want to kill you and end you so I can end all of this." He gestured to the sun, sky and sand as he looked away from Ichigo. "But I can't kill you. So I will have to mate you."<p>

Minutes passed in silence. Grimmjow somewhat embarrassed at sounding partially like a pansy and Ichigo deciding on whether he should be happy or angry. He settled on angry.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your mate, asshole?" He yelled, eyes blazing with heat. "You make me think that you're gonna reject me, string me along, and then manage to sound completely unromantic by the end?"

Grimmjow turned his head back around to face his future mate. His eyes were completely blue; iris, pupil, and sclera. Pink lips were pulled back in a feral baring of canines. A large hand struck out and grasped Ichigo by the neck, rubbing a callused thumb over smooth and delicate amber flesh. Could he still taste the berry's blood? Would the binding keep him from ripping into that neck, sucking away the life that flowed beneath the flesh, feeling the boy's body soften and relax until he was limp and pliable?

Ichigo was a little terrified. Seeing that look, those eyes, that snarl…it was all a horrible reminder of the fact that Grimmjow had been eating him before they ended up here. That he had watched him get his ass handed to him and done nothing to stop it. Did he really want to mate with someone who could hurt him? Who _wanted _to hurt him? Did he get some sick thrill out of that fact? The fact that Grimmjow would be eating him and moving on if they weren't bound together as they were? And what about his family? Would he be allowed to see them again? And the Soul Reaper tribe. What would happen now? Ichigo's courage suddenly just flew right out of him. What the hell was he doing, thinking, wanting? This made no sense.

Grimmjow could see the boy wanting to back out, but he wasn't letting that happen. The boy wasn't going to force Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to examine and search himself, only to run off without some soul searching of his own.

"What ya thinkin' about?" Grimmjow asked with a deep husky voice. "Does the berry get excited at the thought of being crushed until there's nothing left but red?" He used his grip around Ichigo's neck to pull him closer, invading personal space. "You'll think you're dead when I'm done with ya."

Ichigo whimpered very nicely, red rising over amber. The tight black outfit looked so hot and sexy against that amber skin, but he bet blue would look better. The berry would wear nothing but blue when he was through with him and he'd wear a scar on his neck and his mark on his belly. Grimmjow imagined a gothic six inked around the boy's navel and just the thought of it made his cock twitch in his hakama. He leaned forward and nipped the flesh just under the boy's jaw.

"I'm going to take you right here on the sand, beneath this sun you love so much."

He then pushed Ichigo down with one hand. The berry hissed with the impact, but didn't object, he never did. The blue haired king kneeled on the hot sand, a knee resting on either side of his berry's heaving sides. His blue eyes looked for a zipper or tie on Ichigo's black second skin, but didn't see any.

"How the fuck did you get this on?" He growled at the berry.

Ichigo shook his head, chocolate eyes glazed with arousal. He was really feeling the submissiveness now that they were going to truly be mated, The Alpha was always in control while mating, the only way to mate a submissive was by complete and utter dominance, and there was no way you could do that if the bitch was fighting you. Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the collar of Ichigo's outfit with both hands. A slight tensing of biceps and the black cloth was ripping down the middle. Once he'd pulled all of the obstruction away from Ichigo's skin, he pulled back to look at him properly.

Soft, smooth amber skin flushed red and stretched over cut lithe muscle. Light bruises on those perfect hips. His pretty light pink cock was lying against his lower abdomen, flushed red at the slick pink tip. Grimmjow's thumbs slid over the smooth flesh of his berry's hips as his head leaned forward to lick at the pretty tip of Ichigo's cock. It was smooth and slick against his tongue. He lapped at the tip, making sure not to touch with his hands, as Ichigo moaned and whined in pleasure and frustration. Blue eyes met brown as the King of Hueco Mundo started to bob his head up and down, making sure to lick all along the shaft and roll the soft skin of his sac in his hands. The heat of the sun was heavy on his back so he shrugged out of his half jacket. Ichigo's hands found their way to his hair, pulling it out of its braid and sending little tingles of pain in his scalp. This made groan and hum around Ichigo's erection, causing the berry to gasp and try to wiggle the hips that his alpha was holding down.

Still bobbing his head to the wet sucking and slurping sounds he was causing, Grimmjow pushed the fingers of his right hand behind the berry's plump, pouty pink lips. Ichigo eagerly sucked on them while trying to twist his hips and shove his cock deeper into Grimmjow's mouth and throat.

The blue haired Espada pulled off, his own pink lips a little red and swollen from all the sucking. His tongue slid over his lips, his rougher than normal tongue sending tingles over the now sensitive flesh. Blue eyes watched as pouty lips tightened around his fingers, saliva dripping onto his knuckles and sliding onto his palm. Ichigo's brown eyes were heavy lidded now. Grimmjow licked over the flesh of his neck, giving the amber flesh little nipping kisses, moving down to his chest and nipples. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping on it, while his free hand slid over the berry's wet shaft. He ground the sensitive nipple between two of his teeth with almost enough force to draw blood. Ichigo immediately let go of his now slick fingers to moan loudly as his body shook in pain and pleasure. Grimmjow loved that about him, that he enjoyed pain during a good fuck. He twisted the nipple hard with his wet fingers, watching Ichigo's body flush a darker red like fresh blood, mouth open in a silent scream, grunting and groaning while struggling to keep his eyes open in the face of overwhelming pleasure. Grimmjow sucked and bit the other nipple, then twisted that one roughly as well until tears started to leak out of the corners of his berry's eyes.

He bit those pouty lips, specks of blood forming where his canines broke the thin skin, and thin slid his tongue into the waiting mouth. Ichigo's smooth, slick tongue slid over his rougher one. He rubbed over the roof of the berry's mouth, slid over the cheeks, bit underneath the tongue and the tip. All the while, he was pressing two of his wet fingers inside of his berry. Grimmjow continued his kissing as he slid his fingers in and out of the sphincter muscle. The skin of the walls were thin and sensitive, his bitch jumping and twisting every time he let his nails glide over the flesh. He twisted and scissored his fingers, opening the hole wider in preparation for the main event. He let the berry fuck his fingers as he sucked on the smooth flesh of his neck, leaving red marks and bruises.

Grimmjow ignored his own need because he knew that he needed to get his mate completely ready and willing, he couldn't just slam in like the first time and cause his bitch unnecessary pain. So he pretended that his cock wasn't twitching at the sight of the little bitch riding his three fingers like they were cock.

"Grimmjow…please." Ichigo whined. "More…need…more. Inside me, inside me."

Grimmjow grinned his feral grin as he curled his fingers up against the boy's prostate, making Ichigo squeal in surprise and pleasure.

"Awww, poor bitch." Grimmjow mocked. "My fingers not enough for you? My bitch needs my cock doesn't he?"

Ichigo groaned and twisted his ass on Grimmjow's fingers, still sliding up and down. Grimmjow frowned and slapped the berry's ass.

"Answer me, bitch. You need my cock?" He jammed his fingers hard into the spongy surface of the bitch's prostate.

"Aaaaahhh, yes, yes! I need it!"

Grimmjow pulled out his fingers, grinning at his berry's whine, and slid out of his hakama. His cock was so hard it hurt, but Grimmjow didn't mind pain. Even so, his cock was a ruddy purple and swollen with pre-come slicking the shaft and tip. He grabbed it, shivering at even that little stimulation. The berry automatically rested his legs on his alpha's shoulders as Grimmjow pushed the head of his cock into his ass. Grimmjow grabbed the berry's hips and pulled his bottom half up with him as he stood. Ichigo was left balancing himself on his two hands like he was in a hand stand. Instead of pushing down, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up on his cock, sliding past rings of tight muscle and hot skin as Ichigo squeezed around his cock.

"That's a good bitch." Grimmjow sighed as he bottomed out balls deep in his berry's ass. "Hold on tight with these legs berry."

With that said, Grimmjow pulled out, feeling every ridge of muscle as he did so. Only the tip was still inside that slick hotness when he quickly slammed back inside. Ichigo's fingers curled into claws, trying to find purchase deep in the hot sand. The king's girth stretched and pulled at him with each thrust and twist of his hips. His rhythm was to slide out slowly and gently, then to slam in hard and quickly. He slid his nails over Ichigo's thighs, not breaking the skin but raising red welts on the flesh that might have felt good at the moment but would be sensitive as hell afterwards. Grimmjow groaned at the continuous tightening and rippling of the berry's slick walls on his thick cock. He was panting heavily as he rubbed his shaft roughly over his bitch's prostate, twisting his tip over it when he pulled out far enough.

Ichigo's eyes were glazed over, unseeing. In his own little world, the berry bitch was mewling, groaning, hissing when Grimmjow scratched, and 'mmmm' ing when he slid over that prostate. His skin was entirely red now, goose bumps rose over the flesh. His arms shook and locked into place as he tried to hold some of his weight. Seeing his almost-mate struggle, Grimmjow stopped moving, Ichigo whining like a lost kitten. Instead of slamming into the berry, Grimmjow took Ichigo's weight entirely in his hands with ease and pulled Ichigo up and down his cock roughly like his own personal sex toy. The berry squealed in pleasure at the new amount of force Grimmjow was able to use. Grimmjow moved Ichigo's body on his cock with all the strength of his arms, back, and shoulders, no longer caring so much about his mate as he did about his own pleasure. His own blue eyes were glazing over in pleasure as he stared down at his bitch, pouty lips open and drool running down his chin. The berry felt so good, slick, hot, and tight.

"You're mine, little bitch." He growled as he slammed Ichigo on his cock, nails breaking the skin of his hips. "All fucking mine now."

He pulled all the way out, slammed Ichigo onto his hands and knees against the rough sand, and slammed back inside as he kneeled behind him. He fucked without restraint as he felt his balls tighten and his dick pulse inside his bitch. Leaning over Ichigo's back, Grimmjow sank all of his teeth into the back of his neck. His new mate screamed as he came, tightening roughly around his Alpha's cock. Grimmjow slammed inside one last time and came deep inside his mate, sucking languidly at his berry's blood in the aftermath. There was no pain, red light, or insatiable hunger for the boy's soul. He sighed and kissed the bite mark as he curled around that amber skin and closed his eyes against the sunlight.

They were mated now.

A/N: Please, I'm begging you; tell me how I did with this. I know I promised something amazing, but I don't know if you'll be satisfied with this. I mostly didn't update because I was afraid I would screw it up :(


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry, I was packing to go to Florida this week, but that's been postponed so now I can finally focus on writing. I caught sight of an angry mob heading my way, so I hurried this along before they caught me ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

"She did WHAT!" Isshin yelled as he mentally recieved a message. He had known that Ichigo was contemplating gettting involved with the Soul Reaper tribe, but he hadn't known a damn thing about him being taken by Espada, let alone the King of Hueco Mundo. And what shocked him the most was that Masaki had been the one to instigate it.

He had known that her spirit had resided in the red stone Ichigo had made into an earring. Of course he had hoped that she would move on, but Isshin couldn't blame a mother for wanting to look after her son. Yet she'd bonded their little boy to a soul eating monster. As a child, Isshin was raised to see and understand that Hueco Mundo and its creatures had their purpose. He understood that and even respected it. That didn't mean that he _liked_ Espada or wanted them _fucking _his son.

He sat alone in his darkened bedroom, half-heartedly fighting the urge to pick up the sword he'd put down so long ago. He just couldn't believe that his wife, his beautiful and kind wife, had done that to their baby boy. Why would she put him in harms way? Did she know something he didn't? Was there a purpose behind her actions? He shook his head. No matter, he couldn't let it stand. He would fight to get his son back and then he would make sure that Masaki truly passed on.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello." He answered quietly.

"Did you receive the message from the Soul King?"

There was no mistaking the old man's voice. Yamamoto.

"Yes." He replied with steel in his voice. "I spoke with my father."

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo had a nightmare. The kind that pulled him into a sleep so deep that he appeared to be dead even as he screamed and flailed in the dark corners of his mind. The white-skinned boy didn't haunt them this time. No, it was something much darker. A man with long black hair wavering behind him like a battle flag in an unfelt wind. Ropey scars over tan skin stretched over thick muscle. A pure white sleeveless haori trailed atleast three feet behind him as he stood in a black sky. Black hakama almost identical to Ichigo's were tied around slim hips. Ichigo couldn't see the mans face, but that's not what caused Ichigo's horror. No, what terrified him was that the man standing in the non-existent wind was non-chalantly holding Grimmjow's severed head by his blood soaked hair.<em>

The berry woke abruptly, entire body shaking at once. Gasping for breath, he glanced around to take his bearings. He was lying beneath dark blue and silver sheets. A large, obsidian gothic six lay on the wall above the door across from him. Sometime as he slept, Grimmjow must have moved him to his bedroom. The orange-head sighed and stretched his naked body beneath the cool sheets.

Who could that have been in his dream? And why now? Why did he have to have a horrible nightmare just when things were going his way? Ichigo sat up as the bedroom door slammed open. Grimmjow stalked in, holding a white paper bag in his left hand, and slammed the door closed behind himself. Their gazes met and settled for awhile. Brown wondering what the other was thinking and blue just wanting back inside his bitch. Grinning, Grimmjow walked over to stand beside the bed, holding out the white bag. Hesitantly, Ichigo took it from him, smiling at what was inside when he looked. He glanced back up at his mate with wide eyes.

"I sent one of the lower level hollows to go steal you some food." Grimmjow explained. "It didn't escape without the loss of a few limbs though." He growled. "The little shit faded out as soon as it got here. Those fucking Reapers are crawling all over your town." The King of Hueco Mundo glared at the wall across from him so intently there seemed to be a glaze of blue fire across his eyes. "They're always fucking with my plans. Why can't they just leave us the hell alone!"

Ichigo's heart broke a little. Looking at the strong hands, clenched so tightly in fury. Seeing those tiny glimpses of sorrow hiding behind those angry blue eyes. It was hard to believe that Grimmjow wanted what any other person wanted: to live their life undisturbed. No one deserved to be constantly hounded for what came natural to them. Yet, Grimmjow was a killer and Ichigo couldn't let himself forget that. He glanced at the white bag held loosely in his hands. Grimmjow didn't eat like he did, no, Grimmjow ate Human souls. He killed Humans without remorse or mercy, the blue haired creature found it exhilerating. He would have eaten even Ichigo, if his mother hadn't put a stop to it. Unfortunately, Grimmjow returned his firey gaze back to Ichigo's just in time to see all of the doubts and fear in them.

Grimmjow's entire face tightened, hands clenched tight enough to cause blood to drip from his fingers. How dare that little bitch look at him like that. Like Grimmjow was some kind of disgusting monster. He couldn't stand that face, couldn't stand that look in those brown eyes. His fist moved too fast for normal eyes to track as it slammed into the side of Ichigo's face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Grimmjow hissed in fury. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, ISN'T IT? YOU FELL IN LOVE THE FIRST TIME I FUCKED YOU AND THEN YOU CAME BEGGING FOR IT!" He slammed his fists into Ichigo's face and body, knowing he should stop but part of him didn't want to. Part of him wanted to just end Ichigo, just to end all of it. "EVEN YOUR FUCKING MOTHER JUST HANDED YOU OVER TO ME! WHAT KIND OF BITCH DOES THAT, HUH? I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!"

Grimmjow's entire body became a blur as he continued to slam his entire body weight into each hit he landed on Ichigo's unresisting body. The boy didn't even fight back, maybe he couldn't, maybe he felt like he deserved it. And he did deserve it. Grimmjow didn't ask for any of the shit that was happening to him, that was being forced on him. Sure the berry was a great fuck and he may have even grown to like him, but he couldn't take that look. The stupid bitch came to _him_, wouldn't let up even when Grimmjow said no. And then he turns around and looks at Grimmjow like he was a monster, like he was a disgusting _thing_ that needed to be put down, like the bitch was _better_ than him. The berry wasn't going to push him away like that, Grimmjow was King and he would take what he wanted when he wanted it.

He stopped bruising and breaking the berry, but only so he could untie his hakama instead. Grimmjow pulled out his long, dripping erection and flipped Ichigo over onto his stomach. Surprisingly, that's when the struggling finally started. Grimmjow wasn't having that. He grabbed orange locks tightly in one hand, lifted the berry's head, and slammed it back down hard enough to break his nose and maybe the entire front of his face. The struggling stopped for good after that. Entire body shaking uncontrollably and heart pounding erratically in his chest, Grimmjow lined his cock up with Ichigo's opening right before slamming in.

There was heat, slick blood, involuntary contractions and pain. Grimmjow's breathing was so ragged it sounded like he was taking his last dying breaths. And maybe he was, just maybe he was dying inside with each shaky thrust, with each drop of blood, with each bruise and broken bone. Ichigo had to learn. Hueco Mundo was no place for a Soul Reaper. Hueco Mundo was no place for sunlight. Just as he came inside his broken mate, the bedroom door was knocked inward off of its hinges, brown eyes and black and yellow eyes staring in shock and horror at what was in front of them.

"GRIMMJOW! NO!" Nelliel screamed as she ran forward and grabbed his shoulders to pull him away. He could hear the tears in her voice, could even see them on her face if he cared to look. He couldn't look though, couldn't meet her eyes. He damn sure couldn't look Arai in the face. Not after that. He could see the pale hand clenched around the white hilt of his sword though. Grimmjow knew that Arai wanted to hit him, maybe even kill him. He made sure to meet his eyes with a glare as he stood, Nelliel moving to check over Ichigo. He and Arai's gazes locked. There was no telling what Arai saw, but he didn't step forward. Good, Grimmjow wouldn't have been able to handle Arai touching him.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Nelliel screamed as she held Ichigo's body gently in her arms. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU TURNED INTO, GRIMMJOW?"

He was Grimmjow Fucking Jaegerjacques, King of Hueco Mundo, and now no one would ever forget it.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is turning dark and I will warn you ahead of time that I am contemplating a character death. thesleepless showed me this story from their point of view and I was intrigued, so that also has an impact on this chapter. Sorry if it's too short, I have the rest of it planned now so the rest should come out quicker. Thank You thesleepless for sharing your opinion with me, helping me understand it, and for listening to mine :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, it's been a long time. I've kind of lost steam with this one, but I'm getting back into it. This one is a bit short, but the next will be longer. I wanted to get something started and posted. This chapter is for you 27kirune12, you helped me decide to just get on with it ;-)

Chapter Ten

The King sat on his throne of bones with bloody hands and bare chest, eyes narrowed and glowing, jaw clenched tight. His hair was now so dark a blue they had no choice but to call it black. The sky outside was like an abyss with one great glowing eye, reflecting Grimmjow. Four of his Espada knelt at his feet, heads bowed and shoulders hunched under an invisible weight. For the first time in their existence they were afraid. Grimmjow was wild, rough, bloodthirsty. They were used to that. He might kill Hollow out of hand, but he looked after them too, he even had a kennel of Adjuchas. Their King had even hunted for the Espada and fed them with Human souls.

The creature on the throne now would only kill those too weak to fend for themselves, no matter if they were loyal to him, no matter that it would leave him to walk the sands of Hueco Mundo alone. Things had been getting better, he'd almost been his old self again. Something had him had snapped or broken, he'd raped and beaten the orange haired boy he'd brought back with him. His second in command was glaringly absent. The walls of the palace shook as the sands of the first sandstorm they'd ever had slammed against it.

"Primera." Starrk raised his head but did not meet the gaze of his King. "Take the bitch and drop him at Reaper headquarters. If your commander resists, put her down."

Starrk stood immediately and left the throne room while shock flashed through the remaining Espada. Throwing away the boy was one thing, he was a Reaper and had tried to chain their King to him so he was of no consequence, that was Grimmjow's right, but orders to put down the one he'd claimed as blood? The one he'd made his heir?

They could all hear the resulting yelling and cursing of Starrk's orders. Nelliel was furious. Spiritual pressure was throat chokingly thick in the atmosphere. Nelliel was strong, but if Starrk wanted to let loose he'd crush her. Soon all that was left was the absence of Starrk and the sound of Nelliel's tears.

Isshin hung up the phone and growled to himself. Yamamoto wasn't his superior, but the old man still insisted on trying to give him orders. He in no way approved of Ichigo's actions. He should have handled it better, forbade Ichigo from joining the Reapers or better yet, left the red haired Reaper to die on his steps. It seemed like a harsh thought, but Isshin would do anything for his family and the Reapers weren't a part of that.

Regardless of his hatred, he still needed to discuss matters with the old man. The walk was a short one, his long and powerful legs eating up the distance effortlessly. He may have been in no recent battles, but he was still a warrior. The gray castle like building loomed before him, unsuccessful in intimidation. He entered like he lived there and headed straight for the old man's wing. A tremor shook the building, paintings fell and he heard a few things break. Isshin rode it like a wave, never losing balance. The steel doors he'd just walked through shuddered in their frame with the resounding boom of something banging against them.

Reapers came from everywhere, running for the doors with swords in their hands. Isshin got there first, swinging the doors open and fury cracked through his bones and rushed through his blood, burning his flesh. He only knew it was Ichigo because of his hair and even that was mostly covered with blood. Various cries went up around him at the sight of an Espada disappearing through a Gargantua. Isshin lifted his son from the ground, cuddling him close to his chest and pushing effortlessly through the gathered and nosy Reapers. He headed for the Yamamoto's wing once again with a grimace.

He wanted Grimmjow Jaegerjaques' head. And he would get it.

Grimmjow glared at his sister. Her face was wet with shed tears and she wouldn't meet his eyes. He didn't care whether or not if she looked at him, he just wanted her to answer him.

"You shouldn't have to take this long to give me your answer, Nelliel." He growled. "Will you fight with me or against me?!"

Nelliel stood in agitation and yelled in return, "Neither one, Grimmjow! What do you want me to say?"

Grimmjow rushed forward, grabbing Nelliel around her throat and forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Neither, is not an option." He hissed into her face. "You will fight with me or you will fight against me, Nelliel. Will you do battle with me?"

Nelliel glared, and the longer her silence lasted, the tighter he gripped the circumference of her throat. Her gray eyes dropped to the floor.

"I will fight with you, Grimmjow, if the only other choice is to give you my back. I don't agree with what you did and I may even hate you for it, but no Human is worth turning my back on my family."

Grimmjow nodded and let her go.

"Hate me if you like." He told her quietly. "But you _will_ _obey_ me."

Nelliel knelt at his feet and said nothing else.


End file.
